


Dancing in the Dark

by the_jawn_to_my_lawk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Dancing, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jawn_to_my_lawk/pseuds/the_jawn_to_my_lawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was invited as an honorary guest to the police officer's ball. There's just one problem, he doesn't know how to dance. So reluctantly, Sherlock must turn to his flat mate, John Watson, for help. Something the great Sherlock Holmes isn't used to doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock forced a smile as Lestrade handed him the invitation to the police officer's ball.  
"You've been invited as a special guest Sherlock." smiled Lestrade, "Even though Donovan and Anderson seemed to have other ideas."  
"Well, I suppose I'm forced to come than." said Sherlock, sounding slightly annoyed.  
"Sherlock behave." said John, holding his own invitation. "Thank you very much for the offer. I think he's just a bit grouchy about the whole 'finding a date' thing."  
"Oh a brilliant man like Sherlock Holmes," piped up Donovan's sarcastic voice, "Should be no problem."  
"Okay then," said John, "We best be heading home." he tried to rush Sherlock out before Sherlock could respond with an equally rude comment.  
"Of coarse," said Sherlock, knowing his friend was just trying to make sure that he didn't reply to Donovan.  
The pair headed home. Sherlock wasn't really talking. He knew John wouldn't go with him to the ball. He would take a girl, and Sherlock would have to as well. He thought of the possibilities. Molly was out, she would think far to much of it. Irene was supposedly dead. He could take Ms. Hudson, but he felt that people would have mixed reactions to that. Finally he decided he would wait. See who John was going with, then decide from there.  
They arrived at the flat. Sherlock let John out of the taxi and paid the driver. They headed up to the flat.  
"So who are you going with?" Sherlock asked John.  
"Well being currently unattached, I wasn't really planning on bringing anyone. What about you?" asked John, hardly paying attention.  
"Well I figured..." Sherlock trailed off.  
"What was that?" asked John.  
"Well, why don't we just go together?" Sherlock asked. "I mean not together, but just to eliminate the problem of finding a normal date as there's only a few days any way."  
"Uh... Ok." said John, "but won't people talk? I mean people already assume we're a couple."  
"Well, so what. People know I'm not exactly sentimental. Plus, you'd find someone who was there alone and go dance with them. Then people wouldn't care as much." said Sherlock.  
"Hm. I Suppose that works," said John, "but I wouldn't feel right just leaving you."  
"Oh I'd be fine, said Sherlock, "You forget that it was just me and Ms. Hudson for the longest time."  
"Fair point," said John, "Do you have a suit and the necessary dancing skills?" he asked.  
"Suit yes," said Sherlock, "Dancing skills, not as much."  
"You mean to tell me that the great Sherlock Holmes doesn't know how to dance?" John asked rather stunned.  
"It was boring and tedious. I didn't feel the need to learn. It just took up space in my brain that could be used for much more important skills." said Sherlock.  
"Well, sorry to break it to you, but you're going to have to learn." said John trying not to laugh.  
"John, we hardly have the time nor the money to afford a teacher." said Sherlock, "I guess I won't be going then."  
"Nonsense Sherlock," said John, "I can teach you. It wouldn't be that hard."  
"John please, I wouldn't want to burden you with having to teach me."  
"It's not burden at all Sherlock," replied John, "It would be fun actually having to teach you something."  
"Fine," said Sherlock, defeated, "I'll learn."  
"Good, we start tomorrow." said John smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock mumbled under his breath as John fiddled with his iPod trying to find good dance music.  
"Sherlock please stop grumbling, we have no choice, you have to learn to dance." said John, sounding more like his mother than his friend.  
"I don't want to learn to dance John." said Sherlock sounding more annoyed than he normally did. "As I said before, it's tedious and pointless."  
"Well you have no choice but to go to the ball and I refuse to let you go if you're going to trip over your own feet."  
Sherlock grumbled again, and John put down his iPod. "Come on then," said John. "I take it you at least know how you stand when you dance?"  
Sherlock nodded. He grabbed John's hand, but stopped before holding his waist.  
"Sherlock it's fine, I don't mind." said John, sensing Sherlock was worried about him being comfortable.  
Sherlock places his hand on John's waist. John put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Ok, follow my lead." said John, "Step 2 3 4, step 2 3 4." Sherlock followed John's lead. He got the hang of it pretty easily once he got the beat. After about 10 seconds, John and Sherlock were in perfect step with one another.  
"Doubt you'll need many lessons Sherlock," said John smiling, "You've already almost got it down."  
Sherlock smiled, but ended up getting distracted and falling to the floor. John toppled on top of him. He began to laugh.  
"Maybe a few more lessons would be good." John said laughing.  
"I think yo're right." said Sherlock. For some reason, he was happy he would need more lessons. He liked dancing with John. It made him feel... happy.  
"Are you done for today? John asked.  
"No." said Sherlock, which surprised John. "I figure if I'm going to dance, I might as well get it right."  
"Alright then." said John, still shocked that Sherlock was actually going to work with him. John to actually found himself enjoying dancing with Sherlock. Wait, what was he thinking? He wasn't gay. I mean he liked Sherlock, but not like that. John stopped think and began to enjoy dancing once again. Sherlock would still miss steps, causing him to start over the count. They laughed when one of them messed up, but continued dancing until finally, John decided it was a good note to end on. Sherlock glanced at the clock.  
"We've been dancing for almost an hour and a half." Sherlock laughed.  
"Well maybe it didn't seem so long because you were actually enjoying your self." John laughed.  
"I suppose I was having fun." replied Sherlock. "I guess dancing isn't awful."  
"That's only because you have a good teacher." said John.  
"I suppose it is." laughed Sherlock.  
"Well its late. I suppose it's time for me to sleep and you to sit out here for hours pondering the meaning of our existence. Good night Sherlock." John smiled and headed into his room.  
Sherlock laughed and went into his room. He threw on his pajamas and went to his normal spot on the couch. For some reason though, all he could think about was dancing. But not just any dancing, dancing with John. It made him feel extremely happy, something Sherlock didn't usually feel.  
In John's room, the case was the same. John sat think of nothing but dancing with Sherlock. How he felt safe and happy in Sherlock's arms. He tried to force himself to stop, but he couldn't. That night, he drifted off thinking about their dance.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sherlock apparently had fallen asleep on the couch, because he awoke the next morning with John making tea.  
"Morning." said John once he realize that Sherlock was awake. "Nice to see that you actually do sleep."  
"I'm sure it must be." said Sherlock. John handed him the tea. "Thanks." said Sherlock quietly, still trying to wake up.  
"So what's the plan for today?" asked John.  
"No cases," said Sherlock, "So I guess we're just staying here."  
"I guess that gives you time to practice your dancing," said John.  
"Ah," said Sherlock, "How did I know this was going to end up at dancing?"


	3. Chapter 3

John and Sherlock danced the rest of the day. Every now and then, John would have to stop to drink some water or to grab a bite to eat. Things that normal people like John had to do, unlike Sherlock who seemed almost more like a robot than a man.  
They had been dancing for almost three hours straight when John decided it would be best to stop. Sherlock protested, but John insisted that they at least stop for an hour to rest. Sherlock was upset, but tried not to let it show to much.  
They sat together on the couch. Sherlock read the paper and John drank some tea.  
"What are you reading about?" John asked trying to break the silence.  
"Just a story about the royal baby." said Sherlock, "Why is everyone so excited about it?"  
"Because this baby could easily be the next King or Queen of England." said John  
"Boring," said Sherlock bounding over the coffee table.  
"Sherlock" started John, but he trailed off knowing that there was no point in trying to convince him. All that would happen was Sherlock would come up with some long winded explanation about how the Queen wasn't a huge deal and John would end up defeated. "Never mind."  
"Are you ready to continue?" Sherlock asked John.  
"You seem very excited to continue even though you were sure that dancing was boring and tedious." laughed John.  
"I'll admit it's not all bad." said Sherlock, "plus I only have three days before the ball. I have to have it down by then."  
"Ok fine, but not for more than an hour." said John, "I don't know if I could handle any more than that."  
"Deal." Sherlock grabbed John's hand and waist. John in turn held Sherlock's shoulder. The two began spinning around the room. Sherlock was sure to miss a step here and there so that John would have to keep giving him lessons. John would laugh when Sherlock would mess up and have to recount his steps. But besides Sherlock's planted mess ups, the two seemed to move effortlessly. John would glance up at Sherlock every now and then and Sherlock would glance down at John, but for the most part, Sherlock's eyes stayed focused on his feet. They had been dancing like this for several minutes, when both looked up at each other, catching the other's eyes. For a moment, in both of their heads, everything stopped. For at this point, it only seemed natural. At the same time, the two leaned their heads in and locked lips. It didn't seem odd or wrong, it seemed perfect. Suddenly though, John's mind seemed to catch up to what was happening. He stopped kissing Sherlock and pulled back.  
"Oh... Oh God... Sherlock... I'm so sorry... I didn't..." John pulled out of Sherlock's grip, "I didn't mean to..." John backed away and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
Sherlock crumbled. It hadn't meant anything. John didn't really feel that way about him. It was a heat of the moment thing. For some reason, that seemed to hurt Sherlock more than not knowing. He went up to John's bed room door. "John?" he said, quietly knocking on the door  
"I'm so sorry Sherlock." John sat on the floor in front of the door. He was crying.  
"John please let me in." Sherlock pleaded. "... Please John."  
Sherlock heard the lock turn and the door slowly creak open. "Please Sherlock, don't hate me." John pleases quietly. All he could think was that Sherlock would despise him for the kiss. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Sherlock over something like that.  
"John why would I hate you?" Sherlock touched John's arm softly.  
"Because... Because I kissed you Sherlock," said John between tears.  
"John, in case you didn't notice, I kissed you back." said Sherlock trying to comfort John.  
John stopped crying and looked up. "Wait, so you don't hate me?" he asked quietly.  
Sherlock smiled before kissing John again. "Does that answer your question?" asked Sherlock.  
"Mhm." replied John. Sherlock stood up and helped John up. "We should probably talk about this before we do anything else"  
"Agreed." said Sherlock. They sat next to each other on the couch. "John, if we're being honest, I've wanted to do that for almost 3 years now. Since we met."  
John nodded, "I'm sorry it took me so long to come to terms with it. I suppose when I found myself trying to convince myself of my own sexuality that something was wrong. I've liked you for a long time Sherlock. Thinking back on it, honestly, since the day we met. I just didn't want to think that I did. Partly because it was such a strange feeling for me, but also because I assumed you would never share the same feelings." John smiled and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. "I guess all it took was some dance lessons huh?"  
"I suppose so." said Sherlock smirking, "I'm surprised you didn't realize that I was messing up intentionally."  
"I had a feeling that that's what you were up to." laughed John, "You actually enjoy the lessons that much?" he asked.  
"It was a chance to get close to you," answered Sherlock. "Why wouldn't I?"  
"I just figured you despised the lessons." said John.  
"No. In fact, I wouldn't mind continuing the lesson.  
"Of coarse," said John. He grabbed Sherlock's hand as they moved into the center of the room again. The two began to move together almost effortlessly once again. This time, Sherlock didn't feel the need to mess up (even though he still did once or twice). He knew that John would keep dancing with him even if Sherlock didn't need the extra practice.


End file.
